


Planned Out

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Balcony Scene, Balcony Visits, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Marichat May, These dorks, marichat may day 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 17 - Balcony Visits || Marinette is taken aback by the fact that Chat had a transformation sequence planned from the very first time he transformed. When her brain short circuits she lets a certain little tidbit slip about her identity.





	Planned Out

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my shortest and least edited Marichat May day yet. I'm already ten days behind and I don't want to go past that so I hope you're all okay with this. I already have my ideas for the rest of the prompts planned out so it's just a matter of finding the time to write and edit them. Fingers crossed I won't be going too far into June with these.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that magic girl anime are your favorite?” Chat’s eyes were bright as he adamantly nodded his head. His enthusiasm was contagious and Marinette caught herself smiling back at him.

“Yes! It all started with Sailor Moon years ago. Of course, I’ve expanded to other genres since then, but I always get excited when I find a new magic girl anime to watch. In fact, I’ve watched so many that I’ve had my transformation sequence panned out for years. The first time I transformed into Chat Noir I just added a few cat moves in the moment and I was set!”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “You knew exactly what to do the very first time you transformed? You weren’t freaking out at all?” Chat’s masked brows drew together in confusion because of her shock.

“I mean yeah, I was becoming a superhero. Who wouldn’t know what to do?” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure Ladybug was in the same boat as I was.”

“I certainly was not! I just flailed around the entire time! Skin tight suits were growing over our bodies, how could you possibly be calm about something like that?” Marinette slapped her hands over her mouth as soon as her brain caught up with what she’d revealed in her word vomit. She knew there was no way to back track from that slip up with the way Chat was looking at her in amazement.

His words were barely more than a whisper. “We’ve been so stupid. We were so close to each other this whole time.” At Marinette’s confused look, Chat released his transformation.

A slow whine escaped from Marinette as she realized she had been having normal conversations with Adrien Agreste for months. The whine became louder as she realized he’d seen the posters. “Oh my god, you’ve seen the posters. You’ve known I’ve liked you this whole time!” Marinette punched him in the arm softly. She felt a lot more comfortable around him knowing he was her wise cracking partner and friend.

“W-wait, you like me? I thought you had all those because you liked fashion!” At his disbelieving look, Marinette buried her head in her hands, letting out a breath.

“Well don’t I have the biggest mouth tonight. No, I have them because I like your face.” She could fell the blush travel across her cheeks, spreading to the tips of her ears. When she felt brave enough, she sneaked a peek at Adrien through her fingers.

He was looking at her with the stupidest grin she’d ever seen. “My lady likes me. I’m pretty sure this is a dream, but it’s a dream where my lady likes me back and I couldn’t be happier. Before he could continue, Marinette held up a finger.

“Hold up, likes you back? Are you telling me you like Ladybug? I mean me?” It was Marinette’s turn to look at him in disbelief when he shook his head yes. “So, this means we like each other?” He nodded again. “Does this mean we get to hold hands and be all cute together now?”

Adrien took one of Marinette’s hands in his. “I would like that. I would also like to make this official so would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, my princess?” Marinette beamed at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Of course, my chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots


End file.
